


Tem Pay for Colleg

by Smackaroni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackaroni/pseuds/Smackaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tem finally pay for colleg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tem Pay for Colleg

**Author's Note:**

> HAI THANKS FOR READ

Onc upon a tem (haha tem) Tem was going to colleg. Tem leiked colleg a lot and it helpd her lern thing. But colleg was hard and tem need a help. Tem went to da stor to buy a help but tem cudnt find a help at da stor.

Tem ask othur tem to give help and tem give good help. While tem help tem, tem decid to make move on tem. Tem faices got mooshed togwthur and and then tem lick tem. Tem leik lick, so tem give moneies for lick. TEM GET MONIES FOR COLLEG AND PAI FOAR COLLEGE DE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank for read


End file.
